FrostBite
by Rirex
Summary: After several years Pitch returns and the guardians are united once again, but what happens when Man in moon decides they need a little help. Do the guardians take kindly to this character? perhaps some more than others. Will pitch rise above the guardians this time or will things go as nature intended. Jack x OC I drew the cover photo :D .. Enjoy.. lovely people :)!
1. Guardians Asemble

It was 2.30am, things where getting chilli at the pole. Suddenly north was woken from his sleep by an overwhelming noise. Then out of nowhere a yeti slammed North's bedroom door open and just gazed directly at him. The two stared at each other, locked into a gaze until the yeti slowly nodded. North returned the gesture with a sharp nod and sprung from his bed, grabbing his robe and marching out of his room and continued until he reached his destination, which was the centre of his beautiful home at the pole. He gazed up passed his giant globe at the sky to see man in moon glowing so intimidatingly. North's eyes widened "can it be Mani, even after all these years" North activated the signal, sending the air born message to each and every other guardian. Tooth, sandy and bunny all reacted quickly and made their way to the pole ASAP. "Long times no see north" bunny said with a arrogant smile.

"So great to see you all again" tooth added with an overwhelming smile. Sandy gestured a few signals above his head but as usual nobody could understand a word of it so after staring at each other in confusion the guardians just smiled in his direction. "Right now that were all here, what's the situation north?" bunny swiftly mentioned. "But bunny, were not all here" tooth commented with a sound of innocence. "Forgetting someone are we, no!?" North said with smirk. "I would of thought I was the last person you would forget, bunny!?" jack said with a sly smile as he emerged from the shadows of the pole. 'Geez, you again' bunny moaned as he rolled his eyes. "Sandy!" jack nodded, "tooth" jack winked, causing tooth to blush. "North" jack bowed and then laughed ever so lightly. "And thee Easter kangaroo" jack said softy while leaning against his staff staring directly at bunnymund.

"Ay mate-"bunny mumbled but was swiftly interrupted by north "Now that we are all here, I have some important new" north said with a sense of dominance. Mani has summoned us" Man in moon shined down towards the centre of the circle the guardians formed, displaying the shadow of pitch for the second time this decade. "Its pitch…" tooth said softly and paused "...again" she said with a high tone with a sharp essence to it. Suddenly the weight of the room was visible, all and each one of the guardians fell silent, suddenly becoming very serious. North looked at the guardians and then slowly to the floor, north then sharply looked up as he was caught by the ray of man in moon and his light. "You know what this means children, no?" everyone's face lit up with excitement apart from jacks, jack looked worried and confused. "What's going on?" jack questioned but before anyone could answer the room was completely swallowed with the light beaming from man in moon. The light blinded everyone for a second causing them to all step back. After the tone of the room died down north replied to jacks question "Mani is choosing a new guardian" north looked towards the light and then slowly to jack and smiled. "By any chance... and I mean any... does this mean we can get rid of jack!?" bunny said while gesturing his hand towards north, sandy and tooth. "Ouch, clam down cotton tail; surely I can't be that bad... I mean in all seriousness... What would you do without me" jack added his a cock sure smile.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Who do you think it's going to be?" tooth said with excitement. Suddenly the light overpowered the room completely for a second time and toned down revealing a rather sensational figure. "Mother nature?" north said with a light tone and the lift of an eyebrow. "Ugh... great" tooth added with a sigh. Bunny chuckled "this shall be interesting" he mentioned. The guardians watched the light from man in mood fade. "I will send my yetis for her, for now fellow guardians rest, no?" north said with a satisfactory tone. "The same rooms as usual, all clean and fresh" north added. "Do we really have to stay here again north, it's so damn cold" bunny moaned. "For the time being yes my friend, you do" north replied.

The guardians made their way to their rooms. The rooms where all located next to each other down a long hallway. First Sandy's, then tooth's, bunny and last but not least jack. North thought it was hilarious putting bunny's room right next to jacks because of their banter. The two would leave north in hysteric's 98% of the time. Jack made his way into his room, but before completely leaving the hall way he froze bunnymund's door handle preventing him from being able to turn it. Jack waited in his room by his door to be satisfied by bunny's frustration. Suddenly after a few minutes of silence bunny kicked against jacks door almost bringing it down. "You're a bloody fairy mate! You hear me? Stop fucking pissing me about!" the kick on the door caused jack to jerk forward but then relax while releasing a soft chuckle of the frustrated Easter kangaroo. Jack walked over to the large window stretching across his bedroom wall; the view was fantastic... snowy mountains with a pale sky and that crisp winter breeze. Jack always felt at home here in the pole, at North's place. Jack sighed "well this shall be fun". He shut his curtains and collapse onto the large bed in the centre of the room.


	2. A new memeber

6:23am, A load wining noise could be heard coming the centre of the pole, sandy, tooth, bunny and jack all woke to this terrifying noise at such ungodly hour. They all sprung and hurried towards their doors. Jack and bunny rushed out into the hallway, sandy made his way to the centre of the pole while tooth peered through her door. "What's going on" jack said while running his fingers through his hair. Bunny chuckled. "What!?" jack said with confusion and a few short breaths. "You look like shit mate." Bunny said with a smirk before heading towards the centre of the pole. jack chuckled "yet I still look better than you don't I, cotton tail" jack said while running his hand down the back of his head eventually hanging it from his neck with his head tilted back upon it, smirking at bunny, watching him walk off. Jack knew bunny had heard. Jack was satisfied. Jack turned towards tooth "you coming tooth?" he questioned with a smile. Tooth blushed, and followed jack to the centre of the pole.

Load moans came from the sack in the centre on the room. "Is this really how everyone travels to the pole north? Thrown in a bag and tossed through a portal?" jack questioned as all the guardians gather in the centre. North signed "why you make so much noise girl!" north pinched his nose and then made his way over to the sack and untied the top, allowing the being to escape. The girl shot up, causing everyone to jump and step back. The impact actually caused sandman to fall onto his backside. "You okay mate" bunny said while helping him up, though bunny didn't look at him at all... His gaze was focused purely on the girl stood in front of him. "Welcome, Mother nature" North said in all seriousness. "Please north, cut the crap." The girl said sharply. "My names Natalie, friends call me Nat, that's if I had any of course." She spat and she dusted herself down. "North, I don't understand ... why they call her mother nature…when she looks about 17... Isn't she supposed to be…well… motherly?" Tooth whispered to north. Natalie glared at tooth. " For your information I'm 19 years of age and I have been suck this way even before your existence, Toothi-NA" Natalie exadurated on the end of tooth's name, mocking her. Tooth blushed and grew silent as she listened to the new guardian intently. Jack went from staring at Natalie to bunny, which happened to be glaring right back at jack. Bunny motioned his eyebrows so that they wiggled up and down and then gestured from jack to Natalie. "pfft" He gestured to bunny which by mistake came out load. Jack flinched and looked to the sky as if nothing had been said. Natalie turned towards the sound and smirked " Jack Frost ay, well aren't you pretty" Natalie mentioned with a crisp tone as moved in closer to jack expecting him to move back and find her presence intimidating. Jack held his ground and stared straight back at her. The tension in the room grew, everyone was staring at how close Natalie was to jack and how powerful the situation was, it was a very unpredictable moment until, "RIGHT!" North exhaled while moving in-between Natalie and jack, separating them.

"Mother Nature, pitch is back and man in moon has chosen you to be the next guardian, he reckons we need your help" north explained while looking down at Natalie. "well I'm not going to decline the demand seeing as there is five of you and only one of me, But I swear to god if you call me mother nature one more time, I will leave and take this whole place with me, It's either Natalia or Nat, we clear!?" she spat. North furrowed his eyebrows and with a quick glace towards man in moon he nodded. "Right now where is my room" she exhaled with a sigh. "At the end of the corridor, next to jacks" north pointed to the hallway. Natalie stormed off heading towards her room.

Once Natalie was out of sight bunny burst into laughter "geez what's got her tail in a twist" he said while looking towards north. Jack stared in the direction of which Natalie had stormed off in, he was lost in thought, gazing, he was completely shut off from the atmosphere, and everything sounded like a blur. North side and walked off. "She's such a strong character, its scary" tooth said with shocked look pasted across her petite face.

"Nothing I can't handle tooth, don't you worry, isn't that right jack!?" bunnymund claimed. Jack continued to stare, unaware his fellow guardians had noticed his absence. "Jaaackkk!?" bunny moaned. Bunny walked up to jack and shoved him causing jack to stumble and regain his attention. "What the hell cotton tail?!" jack snapped which a confused look plastered across his face. "Snap out of it you nillie" bunny moaned while glaring at jack. Jack looked at tooth and sandy with a dazed look and then back at bunnymund. "What?" jack said sharply?

"Ohhh… ho…ho, what do we have here" bunny chuckled with a deep and detailed smile spread across his face, glaring at jack. Jack raise an eyebrow while and turned his head slightly. Sandy rolled his eyes and walked off towards his room. Sandy knew where this was going and wasn't in the mood to separate the two. "Sandy! no!.. Comeback!" tooth whispered with a scream essence to it. Tooth then turned from sandy and intently watched bunny and jack. "What is it now cotton tail?" jack questioned slowly while squinting his eyes towards bunny. Bunnymund pointed at jack "You fancy her don't cha, mate" bunny muttered with a hint of laughter. Jack glared at bunny and then burst into laughter "me! With that ball of fire? are you kidding me!?" jack laughed. Bunny glared at jack and a moment of silence passed. "Your right mate, she would eat you alive" he exhaled with a chuckled while starching his belly. Jack panted as his cocky smile slowly portrayed a face full of worry. Bunny continued to chuckle as he walked off to his room.

"Jack..?" tooth said softly while slowly closing in on jack. "Just leave it tooth" jack said in reply with a sigh, he turned and headed to his room. Tooth watched jack walk away with a worried look stretched across her face.


	3. My centre is beauty

Tooth wondered off to continue with her work, being the tooth fairy she had to practically work 24/7. As jack walked down the hallway his focal point was his own room but his vision kept wondering towards Natalie's room, as he reached her door he stood outside it for a while just staring it down. Jack was so curious towards this girl and eager to find out more about her. He leaned in closely to the door pressing his head up against it trying to listen in to any noise siring from within the room. He slowly went to grab the door handle. He cupped his hand round the handle and twisted it slowly. The rusty noise of the handle turning was loader than ever and jack had hoped to go undiscovered. Suddenly the door swung open and jack fell, stumbling to Natalie's feet. "What-do –you-think-you-are-doing!" Natalie said in a sharp and pasty tone with quick pausing in-between the words. She glared down at jack with a furrowed look. Jack looked up at her in shock. Natalie grabbed him by the hoodie and dragged him into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Jack quickly stood to his feet and kicked his staff into his hands. "What is your deal" jack said while dusting himself off and tossing his staff over his shoulder. "What's my deal?" she said sharply, "you're the one listening up against my door" she snapped while looking jack up and down. "Now what do you want" she mumbled while turning away from him. "It doesn't matter I was only going to see if you were alright, that's all" jack turned and left. Natalie turned, she reached out to say something but before she could say anything the door was slammed shut. Jack closed the door of his bedroom behind him while making his way over to the overwhelming window, he sat on the ledge staring out is the white scenery. Out of nowhere a knock came from his door. He jumped up and skipped over to the door opening it slightly and peering through the gap. To jacks surprise it was Nat. "hey?" Natalie said with a shy and questionable tone. Jack furrowed. "Can I come in?" she said raising her eyebrows and letting out a simple smile while burying her head in between her shoulders. "Sure?" jack said with an awkward tone, he flung the door open and wondered back over to sit on the window ledge.

Natalie faced the door and closed it calmly. After taking a deep breath she turned to face jack with her hands behind her back. "I feel like we started out on the rough end of the stick" she said unevenly and she moved towards jack. Jack didn't look at her; he was still gazing out at the sugar coated land. "Yeah well, shit happens" he said softly while in a deep gaze with the outdoors. She stared out the window and then back at jack. "Well, my name is Nat!" she said joyfully while holding her hand out ready to shake. Jack stared at her hand and then shook it calmly, he then looked up at her after letting go and squinted "Tell me Nat…" he gazed back out the window. "… Why shorten Natalie..." He then turned back to her, looking straight into her big radiant green eyes "… it's such a beautiful name." He smirked and returned to glaring out at the view. Natalie chuckled and sat on the other side of the windowsill staring at jack and his focussed gaze. "Jack..." jack slowly looked in her direction. "What are you looking at?" she asked curiously. Jack sighed "the beauty of the white world" he said calmly. "Thank you by the way." Jack quickly added. Natalie scrunched her face and stared at the boy intently. "What do you mean thank you?" she asked. Jack chuckled, "well, you provided me with this, without you, I wouldn't exist, nobody would… Mother Nature" jack smiled. "Jack"... Natalie said in a deep voice. "I didn't provide you or anybody else with anything of this world, I purely protect it" she grinned. She looked down at the dying flower on the ledge of the windowsill. Natalie swirled her hand around the drying being and lifted he hand vertically allowing the flower to re flourish into a bright, fresh new plant. "This is what I bring to the world jack… this is my centre… beauty"

[Jack]~ Oh she was a beauty alright; she had long curly hair and followed down her back. She was slim, yet curvy. She had bold radiant eyes of the colour green, peachy cheeks with freckles scattering across her petite face. Her lips, oh her lips… red as the colour we bleed.

"Jaaccckkk" Natalie moaned and she waved her hand over jacks face. Jack final snapped back to reality. Jack stared at her with a blank expression. "errhh.. so yeah.. ermm *cough*, so Natalie.. how come your being so nice a of a sudden?" jack's expression become very serious with a hint of worry. "This is the real me, timid and peaceful, I only put on a strong front so that people will take me seriously, but after you came in claiming you wanted to see if I was okay I felt so guilty I had to come and confront you with my true characteristics" Natalie said with a sign as she turned away from jack. "So I'm the only one who has seen this, 'soft' side to you'' jack questioned leaning closer to her. She glared at him "North has, but that is it... and I swear jack!.. If you mentioned this to anybody else I will-"Natalie was cut off by the shaking of the building.

The building began to shake harshly, the ceiling started to crack and the floor was rumbling. Natalie and jack both stood up trying to maintain their balance. Natalie looked at jack with the look of fear spread throughout her expression. Jack was also scared but kept a fearless look plastered across his face. He saw how terrified Natalie was and reached out for her hand, grabbing it to reassure her. She clutched onto his hand, squeezing it as the shaking of the building got heavier and Natalie was quickly losing her balance. The lighting on the ceiling was beginning to tear and jack realised that Natalie was stood directly beneath it. Just before the lighting fell from the ceiling jack pulled Natalie in close. She pounded into his chest and he put his arms around her to secure her. Suddenly the shaking stopped and everything fell still sharply. These quick changes in movement caused jack and Natalie to fall. Natalie collided with the floor first, jacks collapsing onto her. As everything was silent, jack pushed himself up, he was towering over her. Jack was so close to her face she could feel his cold breath panting on her face. They stared at each other for a few seconds, panting with stunned expressions.

Suddenly the door of the room burst open and it slammed against the back wall. It was bunnymund "JACK!" he shouted panting in distress. Natalie rolled jack over to she was on top of him, she placed her hand over his mouth quickly, her eyes were screaming with fear. Fear of bunny seeing them two in such state… together. Bunnymund looked left and right scanning the room, bunny could not see jack and Natalie as they were behind the bed in the centre of the room. Bunny sighed with an angry essence and swiftly moved on in search of jack.

Natalie released jacks mouth from her grip and he took a deep breath. Natalie rolled off jack lying beside him panting. Jack got up sharpish and put a hand out to help Natalie up. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet. Jack grabbed his staff and they then both made their way to the centre of the pole.

"JACK!" North shouted in relief. Bunny, tooth, and sandy both looked in the direction with glee. Tooth flu towards jack and hugged him tightly "I'm so glad you're okay jack, I was so worried" As tooth released herself from jack she stared at Natalie. "Are you hurt Mother Nature?" tooth asked with genuine concern. "The names Nat and no tooth, I'm fine" she said heavily. Jack looked back and Natalie and then made his way over to North. "What is going o-"jack was cut off "Pitch… jack, pitch is here" North said softly, while squinting his eyes as he scanned the room.

Suddenly an echo of laughter swallowed the room. North pulled out his swords' and pointed them towards the ceiling of the pole. Suddenly a shadow emerged from the depths of the pole behind jack, it was pitch. "… Haven't we all grown" pitch said smoothly as she snaked his way around jack. Jack held his ground, he didn't flinch, and he simply just followed pitch with his eyes. Each one of the guardians had there guard on standby as the watched pitch slither about. "Tooth" pitch said with a grin. "North" he said with a twitch. "Bunnymund" he said harshly as he rolled his eyes, and "sandman" he said with an overwhelming chuckle. He turned towards jack… and was about to continue with his mocking… but he hesitated when he noticed the being standing in the distance behind jack.

"My…My… what do we have here" he grinned as he made his was over to Natalie. Natalie watched him with furrowed eyebrows. " A pretty little flower" pitch said as he grabbed Natalie's cheeks, squeezing them tightly. Jack was about to let loose but bunnymund placed a hand on his shoulder quickly. Jack looked back and saw bunny staring deep into his eyes, warning him not to take action yet. Pitch lifted Natalie into the air with the grip he had on her face, this left Natalie dangling, and she was scratching and grabbing hold of his wrists, fighting for freedom. "What a pretty little... delicate flower..." pitch said with a smirk.  
Jack looked back at bunny for approval and bunnymund nodded once. With this jack charged at pitch, pitch dropped Natalie and vanished beneath the shadows and swooped to the other end of the room. Jack stopped and kneeled down to check on Natalie. Jack sharply looked up at pitch and unleashed the rage inside him using his staff. The frozen characteristics swiftly motioned across the room, freezing the wall behind where pitch was stood. 'He is faster this time' tooth stated with fear.

Pitch was nowhere to be seen. "I will be back... jack." Pitch said slowly allowing the voice to echo throughout the whole building.


	4. With you removed from the picture

"Natalieee!" Tooth cried. The guardians surrounded Natalie whilst she lay unconscious on the floor. Tooth began to shake Natalie while peering over her. Suddenly Natalie woke up sharply screaming. *WACK* tooth had punched her straight in the face. "EEH" tooth cried... she then pulled her arms into her body in shock. "TOOTH!" bunny spat. "Tooth, why would you do that!?"Muttered jack with a shocked expression. "I don't know I panicked and this whole situation is so overwhelming" Tooth mumbled quickly while panting and performing sharp movements, explaining the situation. North signed and walked off towards his office. While bunny and jack peered over Natalie tooth began to mumble quickly to herself in the background. "TOOTH!" both jack and bunny yelled at the same time, staring at tooth. As they turned back to Natalie they heard a loud thud in the background. Tooth had fainted due to the pressure. Jack and bunny both stared at her "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" shouted jack. Bunny looked at jack and saw how frustrated he was becoming. "You take Natalie back to her room and I will take care of tooth mate"

Jack looked at bunnymund and smiled. "Thanks cotton tail", jack winked and picked up Natalie and flung her other his shoulder. As jack arrived at Natalie's room, he was grateful to see her room was still in order. He laid Natalie down on her bed. He stared at her for a while, lost in his thoughts he leaned in, closing in on her, gently leaning against the mattress either side of her, closing in… closing in on her lips. Before he touched her, he stopped. Jack straightens up slowly and furrowed his eyebrows and turned to leave the room. He came to a halt as he ran into sandy that was stood in the doorframe. Sandy was staring at him with the look of disappointment, sandy pointed his index finger while wiggling it side to side while mimicking the sound "tut, tut". After his gesture, sandy continued on down the hallway. Jack continued while staring at sandy until he was out of sight.

Jack ran his hand down the hard oak wooden wall of the pole, he sighed. "It's okay jack, nothing my yetis can't fix, no?" North said cheerfully from behind jack. North placed a hand on jacks shoulder. "Now get some rest my child, we have a busy day tomorrow" North smiled as he patted jacks shoulder and walk off heading towards his office. The quite atmosphere began to take over in the pole. Everyone was either asleep or on their way. Jack had too much on his mind to sleep so he headed towards his room. He shut the door slowly and dropped his staff, he pulled his hoody off over his head as he made his way to the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothing from the door to the ensuite. Hot steam flourished from the bathroom and began to overtake the entire space. Jack stood still underneath the hot liquid allowing it to drip quickly from the sharp and strong characteristics of his profile. He gasped as he leaned again the tiled wall. The warm sensation was making him feel dizzy and light headed. Suddenly he heard the slamming of a door. Jack jumped from the shower, wrapping a towel round his waist and began to emerged from the foggy mist which lay bay in the bathroom. He squinted as he tried to make out the figure beyond the steam, jack began to feel lighter… weaker, until he was only aware of the of the colour black, pitch black. The last thing jack head was the projected echo of pitches laughter.

Natalie ran towards jack, lifting him and checking his heart beat by placing her head against his chest. "Oh thank god, you just fainted" she sighed. Natalie dragged jack over towards the bed. She climbed onto the bed and grabbed jack by his torso, pulling in up onto the bed. She rested his head onto her lap, she watched him twitch, shake and sweat. Natalie stroked jacks head and brushes his hair back with her fingers several times.

[Natalie]~ He is so cold, so brilliantly freezing. He was so delicate looking, I felt as if he was going to shatter is I continued to caress his face. She rubbed her thumb against his lip and pulled it down slightly, parting them. "Even your lips are so fragile…jack" she mumbled softly while her hair draped beside her as she stared down at the guardian.

43 minutes had passed and She carefully removed herself from underneath jack and let his head let down softly onto the plum pillows of the large centred bed. She made her way over to the balcony doors and carefully opened them, she wondered out allowing the cool breeze to leak into the room. She took a deep breath and clutched onto the banister of the balcony. "Jack was right, this is beautiful" she grinned and she gazed out to the dark winter wonder land.

Natalie took a deep drag on her cigarette when suddenly she felt hands sliding round her waist. She slowly turned to face the figure. It was jack. He leaned into her, causing her to bend over the balcony slightly. Natalie took the cigarette to her lips and before she could take a drag jack took hold of it and threw it off the platform. Jack leaned in... He was drawn to her, Natalie was panting, because she didn't understand the situation at hand. Jack caressed her face, running his fingers down her peachy cheeks. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Natalie moved her focal point from his lips to his eyes and began to notice a slight change in eye colour. Natalie look down, she was deep in thought with a strong stain of worry throughout her expression. Jack lifted her head and as they locked eyes Natalie mumbled "Pitch". Jack smirked and her eyes widened as she quickly released his grip and drop kicked the figure.

Pitch in the form of jack flew from the balcony to the other end of the room, crashing against the wall. This impact caused him to morph to his original appearance. With a furrowed look Natalie focused on the wooden doorframe besides her and with a sharp glance from the frame to pitch, splinters flew through the air, pining pitch to the wall. "Natalie dear, I'm the boogieman, you really think a few twigs are going to stop me!?" pitch said slyly as he vanished by seeping into the wall. The whole room went black; Natalie scanned the area with a strong look plastered across her face. With her hands clenched and teeth shut she spat, "what do you want pitch!" A laugh projected throughout the room "oh sweetheart...If I told you that then this would be no fun, would it now!?" pitch laughed.

Pitch circled Natalie, looking her up and down. "But I wouldn't mind a piece of you dear" he smirked. Natalie turned quickly trying to keep up with his fast nature. "See Natalie, my dear. If I remove you from the picture… nothing can be protected and therefor everything beautiful in this world dies and the belief children hold in your precious guardians with it!" he snapped.

Pitch swooped past her, causing her to turn. Pitch placed 6 stones on the banister of the balcony. Natalie watched him curiously. "This six stones resemble you dreadful lot." … pitch flicked the first stone off the edge. "Mother nature"... He said with a joyful tone while smiling in her direction. He flicked the second stone of the edge. "Sandy" The third, "North", Forth "Tooth", "and last but not least..." he picked up the last stone and held it out in his palm in Natalie's direction. The stone was at eye level with her. Pitch crushed it "jack!" he said deeply with a heavy seriousness flourishing throughout the air which eventually developed into a still silence. Pitch chuckled as he opened his hand to blow the remains away into the air. Pitch sat on the banister with his arms relaxed falling between his legs. He stared at Natalie and smiled "Sweet dreams beautiful" he muttered before falling backwards and vanishing.


	5. New information

Natalie panted with heavy wide eyes, taking in the situation, she was short of breath. She moved towards the edge of the balcony as she held her forehead. She then clutched onto the banister of the balcony and leaned over in search of pitch, glaring into the depths of the snow covered land. Lost in thought and deadly determination she leaned and she kept leaning until suddenly she felt someone grab hold of the back of her shirt and pull her from the edge. "what do you think you're doing!?" screamed jack as he stared at her in horror. "What's wrong with you? Are you trying to kill yourself?!" he said sharply with a soft crack in his voice which almost prevented him from finishing the sentence. Natalie stared at him, she stared directly into his eyes. This reassured her that this was Jack because his eyes were a crisp blue.

She sighed in relief and swiftly hugged him tightly around the waist, squeezing her eyes shut whilst burying her head into his chest. Jack stumbled back with his arms jerked either side of him as he looked down at her with a surprised expression. A moment passed before he smiled slightly and slowly put his arms around her. There was a deep silence. "You're so warm..." jack said with a strong tone. "...So god damn warm…" he repeated with a weak and soft essence to it as he held her tightly. "I'm just glad you're okay Jack" Said Natalie said as she looked up at him. "Ha, why wouldn't I be?" Jack questioned. Natalie fell silent and just stared at his confused expression. A moment passed. "Ash… ash...ah" Natalie released. She then sneezed directly on to his chest, head-butting it in the process.  
Jack laughed, "c'mon let's get you back inside" he said while guiding her back into the room.

[Centre of the pole]

"Can it be?" said north as he stared at sandy with horror. He immediately turned and headed in the direction of the hallway where the guest bedrooms were. His target was Natalie's room, he knocked on the door before entering, but Natalie was nowhere to be found as North scanned the room. He slammed the door shut and was about to make his way back to the centre of the pole in search for her. As he turned he heard a giggling laughter coming from Jack's bedroom. North furrowed his eyebrows and headed towards Jack's door.

North slammed the door open with no warning. Natalie and jack were both sat opposite each other on Jack's bed, drinking coffee. Jack looked towards the door in shock as Natalie fell face first off the side of the bed due to the random outbursts of noise. "North?" jack questioned as his focal point went from north to Natalie, who was spread out on the bedroom floor with her coffee flourished all over her. Jack got up and helped Natalie to her feet. "Each ... wow" Natalie moaned as she pinched and pulled her shirt away from her body to avoid any further pain from the hot beverage. North stared from Jack to Natalie with a serious expression. "Natalie I need to speak with you in my office, immediately!" North spat. Jack looked at North with a curious appearance. "About wh-" jack said but was cut off. "..Alone!" North added. North turned and made his way back to the centre of the pole, where he would then make his way to his office.

Jack watched North leave and then stared at Natalie who was attempting to wipe herself down. Natalie signed. "You can borrow some of my clothing if you like?" jack said. Natalie looked up at him with a worried look. "You sure?" she question, with a timid tone whilst raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah it's fine." Jack smiled. Jack made his way other to his draws and pulled out a large t-shirt. "Here" Jack passed her the top with a smile. "I don't suppose you have some pants as well" she questioned with a crooked smile. Jack rumbled through his draws. "I think they will all be a bit too big for you" jack said innocently. "Age... its fine..." she smiled "this will do" she added with a smile.

Natalie walked off into the bathroom, pushing the door behind her. The door clicked and this noise reassured her that the door was shut as she walked away from it. But all the door did was bounce off the frame, it slowly opened. This motion left a slight gap between the door and its frame. Jack was folding his clothing back up; his focal point was on his draws as he neatly put back his belongings. Jack looked towards the bathroom slightly and it came to his attention that the door wasn't shut completely. He laughed lightly and stopped folding as he made his way in the direction of the bathroom to shut to the door completely. Jack's smiled was wide until he came to a halt. His whole facial expression suddenly turned blank as he stopped. Natalie had her arms crossed over her upper body before she slowly pulled her shirt over her head. Jack glared as he parted his lips slightly, taking in smooth curve of her tender looking back through the narrow gap between the door and its frame. Natalie then placed her hands on either side of her waist as she wiggled lightly in attempt to remove her genes. Jacks eyes relaxed as he stood there lost in thought. Natalie then began to bend over while removing her trousers. Jack coughed as he placed his fist over his mouth while looking down towards the floor and then sharply to the left, making the bedroom window his new view point. "Hurry Natalie, North is an impaction man." He said while glaring towards the floor, as he made his way towards to the window.

Natalie emerged from the bathroom. She was only wearing jacks long and baggy shirt. Jack turned and held his laugher back with his fist. "What?!" Natalie spat with a hint of laugher as she glared at jack.

Jack smiled at her. "Here!" Natalie said as she chucked her cloths at jack. Jack stumbled back as they hit him in the face. He caught them with a slight struggle. Natalie turned towards the door and as she emerged into the hall way she bumped into bunnymund. He came to a halt and looked her up and down while raising an eyebrow. She stared at him with a furrowed look. He held his hands in the air either side of him with a smirk plastered across his face and carried on walking.

Natalie made her was to North's office. She knocked on his door.

"Come in!" North stated. Natalie entered the room slowly, creeping round the door. "c'mon… c'mon!" North mumbled as he picked Natalie up and shoved her into a seat in front of his desk.

He glared at her. "Natalie, I have some new information about pitch!" he claimed. Natalie suddenly becomes very stiff as she listened carefully. "Go on?" she said strictly. "A few years ago… pitch had threatened us and the children of this world"... North said ashes gazed out his office window with his arms folded. "He took Sandy's dreams and used it for evil doing, turning it into nightmares." North sighed. "He has now returned and is abusing your ability." North said as he turned to face her. Natalie's eyes widened "what?!... what do you mean by that"? She questioned. "When sandy returned from his shift of spreading dreams across the world he informed me on a collision with pitch he had." North explained. "Sandy said that he had demonstrated the abused ability... That he can now touch anything and cause it to shrivel and die" Natalie panted. "But? BUT THAT'S THE OPPOSITE TO WHAT I DO!" she screamed. "Exactly!" North stated. "We will begin the search for him tomorrow!" he exhaled. "For now my child, rest…no?" he glared at her. Natalie's anger was building up inside of her. She gritted her teeth as she made her way to the office door. She sung it open and stormed out. North began to march after her but with a click of her fingers the door shut north's face. North stubble back and clenched his fists.

Natalie stormed down the hallway, headed towards her room. She shoved passed bunnymund. "Hey!?" he spat as he turned to watch her march down the hallway. She was lost in thought, lost in raging thoughts. Suddenly she fell someone grab hold of her arm. She snapped back to reality and stared at the hand that had hold of her. She then looked up to find it was jack who looked confused with a mixture of worry. "What's wrong? He glared at her. Natalie bit her lip and grabbed hold of jack's hand, throwing it away from her with a furrowed expression. She then turned forward and made her way into her room. She slammed the door shut behind her.

Bunny walked over to jack who was pretty stunned. "What's got her knickers in a twist, ay mate?" He said with a chuckle. Jack stared up at bunny and clipped him round the head as he turned towards the centre of the pole. "c'mon let's find out what's going on" said jack as they made there was to wards North's office.

Natalie was so furious she had managed to trash her room completely in the time north had explained the situation to the rest of the guardians. Jack went from staring at north to focusing on the floor. "So me make a move tomorrow then ay" said bunny. Jack turned and walked away from the group, towards the bedrooms. Towards Natalie's bedroom. "What's the matter with jack? He is all over the place" said Tooth innocently as she watched him walk off. "A little bit of summer love, that's all Teeth, it will pass." Bunny said in reply.

Jack leaned against Natalie's door, debating with himself how to go about the situation. When suddenly he heard a loud thump coming from within the room. He burst open the door to find Natalie pushing herself up off the floor. He scanned the room. "What the..." he mumbled. Natalie fell again mid-way through her attempt to stand up. Jack ran over to her, placing his staff of the floor as he attempted to help her to her feet. "Get off me!" she said as she struggled against his grip. He pulled her up onto her feet. "I SAID GET OFF ME" she pushed him. Jack stumbled back. "I don't need your help!" She spat as she tuned towards the balcony, lighting a cigarette. Her hair was a mess, acting as curtains covering her distressed face. "HEY!" jack shouted as he walked up to her "what is the matter with you!?" jack said firmly as he gestured his hands towards her. "DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS?!" she said glaring at him as she took a drag. Jack stood opposite her with a furrowed expression. ".. Do you know how it feels to have something you love and care about suffer!" she said softly, her voice cracking mid-sentence. Jack's lips parted as the look of sorrow fell upon his face. A moment of silence passed. "What do you want from me jack?" Natalie said softly… as she walked up to him, taking a drag. Jack stared at her. He took the cigarette from her fingers and chucked it behind her. He moved in closer to her and as he stared down at her he brushed her hair from her face slowly. Natalie moved closer to him and slowly slithered her hands up his torso, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What. Do... you… want from me… jack?" she said with a slow and seductive tone, staring up at him with a slight smirk. Jack stared at her innocently as he placed one hand around her waist. Natalie pulled down on him, causing his face to collide with hers as she pushed her moist lips against his. He pulled her waist in closer as she leaned back pulling on him. Natalie bit down on jacks lip softly and smirked. It was at this moment when jack tasted alcohol. He questioned Natalie's actions and pulled away from her. She glared at him with a worried expression. Jack then grabbed her and pulled her over his shoulder. "Jack!?" Natalie exhaled. Jack shut the balcony doors behind him and went to place Natalie onto her bed but it came to his attention that she had completely destroyed the place. Jack sighed and walked towards the door, making his way into this own room. During the pass through the hallway from Natalie's room to his own. Tooth watched from her bedroom door. Watching Natalie giggling while being carried into his room, wearing his shirt. Tooth closed her door and leaned up against it. She sighed as she slowly slid down the wooded surface, closing her eyes.

Jack placed Natalie onto his bed and turned towards the door. "Jack…" Natalie said timidly. "No Natalie… you-"jack was cut off. "I'm scared…" She said as she looked at him in distress, sitting there hopelessly in the middle of a large bed. Jack turned to her. "It's okay..." he said in a strong tone. "It's okay... "He said in a lighter tone, reassuring himself as well as her. "You're going to be alright..." he said as he climbed onto the bed, sitting beside her. Natalie layer on her side, placing her head in his lap. Jack pulled the covers other her and began to run his fingers through her hair. This caused Natalie to drift asleep and shortly after so did jack.

"That's it… become attached." Pitch said as he stood outside jack's bedroom window glaring at them both. "it only makes the job easier for me" Pitch chuckled as he vanished into the knight.


	6. Snowflake

"jaaaaack!" Natalie moaned. Jack rolled over on the bed to ignore the echo of the voice in the distance. "Jack, get up!" she continued. "Jack turned to face the direction of the noise and opened his eyes slightly, squinting in Natalie's direction. "C'mon slow poke!" Natalie said whilst pulling her trousers up. Jacks eyes widened as he stared at Natalie in shock. "What?" Natalie stated with a slight giggle as she buttoned up her pants. Jacks lips parted while pointing in her direction as he attempted to say something. "ahh jack… don't act like you've never seen a girl topless before" she laughed as she parted her shirt and stretched it over her head. Jack rubbed his forehead with a sigh.

Natalie gasped loudly. Jack looked in her direction sharply with worry. "Now…now…calm down snowflake" Natalie said with a smirk as she grabbed a pillow and swung it at Jacks crouch. Jack flinched. He realised what she was referring to and scrunched his face and looked away from her. "Naughty!" she said laughing as she pointed her index finger towards him. Jack looked back at her with a furrowed expression. "Well, you're not exactly helping!" He said looking her up and down. "Hey!" she said laughing whist pulling her top down. "Why do you call me snowflake anyway…? It's so fluffy and weak" he said whist gesturing his arms. "I'm manly and strong!" he said with one arm holding down the pillow between his legs and the other flexing as he lifted it into the air. Natalie walked towards the bed. Jack stopped glaring at his flexing arm and focused on her heading towards him. Natalie climbed onto the bed. She stretched one leg over jack and sat on top of him. Jack watched her desperately. He leaned up and parted his lips to say something when suddenly Natalie placed an index finger over his mouth. "shhhh…be still" she said softly, pushing him back down. Natalie grabbed the bottom end of his shirt and slowly lifted it over his head, unleashing his pale, toned body. "You're such a little snowflake!" she said giggling. She threw his shirt off the bed and gazed at him. Her lips parted as she ran her fingers down his torso. "An ice cold… little snowflake" She said as she followed her hand with her eyes, her expression turning from radiant to timid. "Hey, Natalie!" Jack said with a lift of an eyebrow. She looked back up at him and before she could say anything he had sprung forward, causing her to fall back, pounding into the bed, with him peering over her. His hands were placed either side of her head, pining her down. He leaned in, he leaned in so there faces were side to side. Jacks lips were moment's away from her left ear. "I'm no snowflake" He kissed her lightly below her ear, at the top of her neck. "Jack stop!" Natalie said looking up at the ceiling while smile smiling. "Not until you admit it!" he said while slowly caressing her neck. "Jack it tickles!" Natalie screamed with giggle as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Say it!" jack stated while slowly kissing the bottom half of her neck. "Say what!" she exhaled with a chuckle. Jack looked up at her, looking directly into her eyes. "You know damn well what you have to have to say" he said with a grin before making his way back down to her upper torso. "Jack!" she cried with a smirk. Jack pulled away for a second and Natalie's expression became bewildered. Jack looked up at Natalie, he smiled and his gaze moved from her to the buttons of her shirt. Jack reached for the upper end of her shirt and pulled on it. This caused the buttons to release themselves, releasing the shuttle tone of Natalie's breast. "…Jack" Natalie said with a sheepish tone. Jack ignored her sound and began to kiss her upper chest softly. "Jack!" Natalie said with a harsh tone. "Not until you admit it!" he said while continuing to caress her. "Fine" she exhaled. "You're a manly, strong snowflake" she sighed with a giggle. Jack stopped and looked up at her and smiled. "My little manly snowflake" she said with a chuckle as she smiled down at him. "Jack grabbed her hand and slowly lifted it towards his face, kissing the back of it while staring at her. Natalie smiled while tilting her head as she squinting her eyes slightly in his direction. They stared at each other as a moment of silence passed. "Now where was I" jack stated. He leaned in on her but he was cut off by Natalie leaning up slightly. "Jack we can't" Natalie said while buttoning up her shirt. Jack moved back with a dazed look plastered across his face as he watched her button her shirt. "Why?" he questioned softly as his focus moved from her shirt to her troubled eyes. "We are moving out in search for pitch soon" she said. "We don't have time to waste" she exhaled. Jack stared from her to the bedroom window. "Waste..?" he mumbled. "Plus I barely know you!" she said harshly as she moved from the bed. "Cut the crap Natalie" jack said as he glared at her, looking her up and down with disappointment. Natalie turned her back on jack and walked towards the door. She looked down at the door handle. "It's best if we stop this" she said as she clutched the handle and left the room.


	7. Anguish

Jack took a moment to take in the situation. He sat there, in the middle of the bed, topless, in dead silence. He took a deep breath and grabbed his shirt, pulled it over his head and made his way to the centre of the pole, grabbing his staff on the way out. Just before he turned the corner in the hall way he was cut off by bunnymund. Bunny sprung his arm up against the wall, blocking jacks way. He glared at him. "What do you want cotton tail?" jack said as he swiftly turned to face him. "Stop fucking around with Natalie mate!" hissed bunny and he stuck his index finger in jacks face. "What are you talking about?" jack said as he stumbled back, blinking twice in the process. "You're playing a dangerous game jack!" bunnymund stated. "You're going to get yourself and others around you hurt!"  
Bunny spat as he turned towards the centre of the pole. Jacks focal point went from bunny turning away to the floor. He panted as he grabbed his forehead. "Jack?" Tooth said softy as she stood in front of jack. "Ahh" jack screamed as he stumbled back in shock. "You okay?" she mumbled staring at him. "Ye..y- yeah .. You scared me" he claimed as he caught his breath. "C'mon jack, North wants us to head out" he stated as she stared at him. "In the sleigh?" jack question while rubbing his forehead. "Yeah..." Tooth said with a smile. Jack sighed and walked passed tooth, towards the runway of the pole. Tooth followed him swiftly.

"C'mon jack you sissy!" Spat bunny as he sat clawing onto the sleigh. Jack jumped into the sleigh. "Everyone ready, no?" exhaled north as he whipped the reindeers and the sleigh took off. Speeding down the icy runway with the cold air colliding with their faces. "wooooohoooo" screamed jack as he inhaled the fresh breeze. Natalie clutched onto the seating for dear life. A pale expression covered her face. Tooth turned to Natalie and noticed her incompatible body language. "You scared Nat?!" Tooth whispered to her with a spiteful tone. Natalie glared up at her in horror. Tooth smirked and began to giggle. Natalie buried her nails into the wooden surface of the sleigh. Jack turned towards Natalie. His face turned from a spirit full expression to a pasty dull and overwhelming appearance as he leaned down to sit next to her. Natalie turned to him in shock; she was stiff and full of fear. Jack placed his arms around her reassuring her she was okay. Natalie stared at him with the cool breeze blew her hair uncontrollable. "Get off me!" she mumbled as she glared at him. Jack moved away staring at the floor.

North pulled out his Telle potation device "I say….Burgess" He whispered into the device and threw it out in front of the sleigh. A portal was created in front of them which they flew into straight away. They landed near the frozen lake surrounded by a worn out forest. "Home sweet home... "Jack sighed as he jumped out of the sleigh, staring at his frozen home. "We will stay here for the night; my yetis say that Pitch is plotting on destroying the land tomorrow." North stated as he jumped from his sleigh. Bunnymund hoped out, reaching out his hand to help tooth down. Natalie peered over the wooden surface of the sleigh, she watched jack as he stared out at the land. "what does he mean by home bunny? Natalie questioned. "This is where he died, so this is where he stays mate" Bunny said as he too stared at jack. Bunny held out his hand. "Want some help?" he questioned. "I'm good" Natalie jumped from the sleigh; she stumbled slightly as his feet collided with the floor. "I'm off to collect some wood" bunny stated. Suddenly jack took off swiftly into the air with no warning. "What the hell"?" bunny muttered. "Where is he going?" tooth mumbled as she looked up at the sky. "Something's not right!" stated Natalie as she coached into the ground and then sprung off into the air chasing after jack. "What the..?" Tooth said. "She can fly!?" spat bunnymund as he stared at North. "I may have forgotten to mention that... no?" chuckled north. "Leave them be, whatever it is ... it's probably just from dramatic shit" bunnymund said as he turned towards the woods.

"JACK!" Screamed Natalie. "STOP!" he panted as she rushed through the cold air after jacks trail. Jack came to a halt as he landed on a life overlooking the town. Natalie followed calmly. She landed on the ground not far behind him. Jack turned. "So when where you going to tell me you could fly?" he said with a smirk. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" she spat, glaring at him. She walked up to him with a dominating essence. "You can't just take off like that jack, you scared everyone!" she panted. "No Natalie…" He sighed. "I scared you." He said bluntly. "What's your deal anyway" he said while shrugging his shoulders. "One minute your all over me, now you want nothing to do with me!?" he said with a tired expression. "Jack we have bigger issues to be de-"Natalie was cut off. "I excite you don't I". He smirked. Natalie stiffened up as she stared at him. "I get you exited and you don't like it" he stated, suddenly becoming very serious. "It bothers you, that I excite you!" jack smirked. He walked up to her. She stared at him, clenching her fist. "Do I excite you Natalie?" he said softly with an arrogant tone. She pushed him "I CAN'T DO THIS JACK!" she shouted. Jack grabbed hold of both of her upper arms as she struggled and hit him continuously. "NATALIE CALM DO-"jack was cut off. "I can't care about you..." she said softly, relaxing her body and squinting her eyes towards him. Jack gazed at her. Her lips trembled as she held back her tears. "What do you mean?" jack questioned as he panted. "I ca-"Natalie as cut off. "Ohhh, how sweet." Echoed a voice. They both stood still as they scanned the area. Suddenly pitch emerged from the darkness.

"What a sweet pat hectic little scene with have here." Pitch smirked. He moved him closer to them with his hands behind his back. Jack grabbed hold of Natalie and pulled her behind him. He stood in front of Natalie holding out his staff against pitch. "Well isn't this cute" he chuckled. "If you don't mind moving out of the way jack" pitch gestured. Jack glared at him. "Fine" pitch exhaled with a sigh. Pitch held out his hand and flung it to the left. With this motion he made it caused jack to be thrown across the scene, towards the edge of the cliff. Natalie looked at jack in horror and then focused her attention back on pitch, she panted with wide eyes. "What do you want!" she spat.

"I'm simply here to toy with you for the time being" he hissed as he moved in closer to her. Nat lies moved back slightly. "Toy?" she questioned as she glared from him to jack quickly. Pitch was suddenly stalking her from behind. "She gasped as she turned around swiftly to face him" Pitch reached out towards her, running his hand up her face. She stiffened as she watched his bone fingers caress her face. Pitched moved his hand through her hair and suddenly gripped it tightly. Natalie's eyes widened as pitched pulled down on her hair, bringing Natalie to her knees. She screamed as she fell to the floor. Jack pushed himself up slightly, coughing in the proses. Jack glared at the floor and then focused on the situation in front of him. Everything was dizzy and slightly blurred for jack; he struggled to lift his weight. Pitch pulled Natalie's head back by her hair, causing her to look up at him. "You're such a pretty little thing aren't you now" he smiled as he pulled her up. She gritted her teeth as she glared at him. Pitch took his other had and punched her straight in the stomach. Natalie gasped with wide eyes as she looked passed him in shock. Pitch dropped her to the ground. "I will be back soon, and stronger than ever" he smirked down at her before walking off in the darkness.

Natalie was curled up on the ground, clutching her stomach and gritting her teeth. She cried and moaned at the current paint spreading throughout her stomach. She looked towards jack, his hair blocking her vision.

"Jack and Natalie are taking their time, no?" North stated with concern. "Probably just having a picnic underneath the sunset like a pair of fairies" Bunnymund spat.

Jack lifted himself off the ground and stumbled towards Natalie, landing beside her. "You okay?" he questioned heavily. He moved her onto her back. Natalie squinted her face and she held onto her stomach. "Here, let me see" jack looked her up and down while peering over her. Jack moved her hand and lifted he shirt slightly. He glared at her stomach for a second before running his fingers down her side. Natalie flinched at jack's cold touch. Jacks eyes widened. "Natalie, we have to get you to North" he said worryingly. Jack lifted Natalie up into his arms and took off into the air.

"Oh look, her they come... Brace yourself fellas... it's about to get soppy" Bunnymund said sighing as he saw jack swooping in from the distance. Jack landed in front of the rest of the guardians stumbling slightly as he placed Natalie on the ground. She clutched onto her stomach with her eyes shut tight, gritting her teeth in the process. Jack stared at her and then looked up sharply towards North. "Jack wha-" North was cut off. "It was pitch…" he said harshly. "He's defiantly stronger" he spat as he stood up. "What's wrong with Natalie" said tooth as he placed her hand towards her mouth, glaring at Natalie. "Pitch did something to her... and I don't understand what it is!" jack stated as he looked from tooth towards north. North glared at jack, he then made his way over to Natalie and crouched down, peering over her. Bunnymund stared at jack with a disappointed expression as he shook his head from side to side slowly. Jack noticed this gestured and turned towards the lake. "Where are you going!?" spat bunny with a furrowed expression. "To the lake" jack said as he walked off. North examined Natalie's stomach. He then turned to bunnymund "It's just a deep bruise. A very deep bruise" he said. "It's the effect of Natalie's power, but the dark side which pitch created." North sighed. "So what do we do with her?" Said bunnymund. "It's will clear up soon. I believe it's more the impact that has affected her" Stated North. "Pitch could have killed her with the power he holds now… but he didn't" he added. Bunnymund sighed as he picked Natalie up and carried her over to the sleigh. He placed her in the back of the sleigh and covered her up. "Honestly girl. I thought you had more fight in you than that" he mumbled before returning to the other guardians. Natalie fell into a deep sleep.

Two days later Natalie woke up in the middle of the night. She leaned forward and peered over the wooden surface of the sleigh to see the shuttle glow of the almost burned out fire where bunnymund, North and sandy lay sleep around. She climbed out of the sleigh slowly. She ran her hand down the wooden surface guiding her before she touched the soft ground with her bare feet. Natalie stood staring at the three guardians fast asleep. She could only see the warm outline of their bodies due to the scenery being so dark. She looked left and right and her eyes suddenly fell upon the reflection of the moon peering over the frozen lake. She stared for a while before smirking slightly and heading off in the direction. She quietly walked up towards the lake when suddenly she came upon the backs of two figures. Natalie stiffened and launched herself behind a tree. She stood pinned up against the tree and she focussed on the convocation.

"Jack it wasn't you're fault" Tooth said as she tilted her head towards him, glaring at him. Jack lifted his head and stared out at the frozen surface. "I was pathetic, I should do more!" he said as he threw a rock out onto the frozen water. The stone bounced off the surface several times before coming to a halt. "You did well jack… pitch is just stronger at the moment… it's not your fault!" she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should have seen her tooth" jack mumbled. Tooth stared at him with wide curious eyes. "She was in agony!" Jack said as he stood up swiftly, clenching his fists while glaring at the ground. Natalie peered round the three, catching a visual of the situation as she listened in. Tooth stood up and grabbed jacks arm as he turned to walk away. "Jack!"... Tooth said with a sense of dominance. Jack didn't look back at her. His focus was towards the ground. "Why do you care about her so much anyway!?" She questioned with a sharp tone as she leaned in, quinting her eyes towards the back of him. Jack was silent. "JACK!" Tooth screamed while clutching his arm tighter. This outburst caused Natalie to flinch, but she soon regained her position. "I don't know tooth, I'm just drawn to her and I can't understand why!" she claimed as she looked back at her with a frustrated expression. "Is it because she's pret-"Tooth was cut off. "She's beautiful" Jack said sharply with a strong tone as he glared at tooth. Tooth let go of his arm as he turned towards her. "… She's beautiful" he mumbled as a smile developed across his face whilst glaring at the floor.

Natalie turned away from the view and pinned herself up against the tree once again. She tilted her head up slightly whilst closing her eyes shut. She sighed as he hit her head repeatedly. Tooth's focus went from jack to the floor as her eyes lost their light and wonder. Jack put his hand underneath her chin and lifted her head up to face him. "As are you Tooth" he smiled. Tooth's lips parted before they turned into a smile. She stared at jack as she grabbed hold of his hand supporting her face. She launched at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly. Jack laughed as he placed his hands around her waist. The moment was still for a while as they both embraced the light atmosphere. Natalie peered round the tree once more to view the situation. She smiled as she watched the two guardians embrace each other blissfully. Tooth pulled away from jack with her arms still wrapped around his neck. "Jack there's something I need to tell you..." he said softly. "Go on?" he said with an innocent chuckle. "Well we have been friends for a while-"Tooth's sentence was suddenly interrupted by a loud noise. Both the guardians look behind them to find Natalie passed out in the snow. Jacks expression turned lifeless and pasty as he immediately rushed towards her, not taking a second to look back at tooth. Tooth stumbled back due to the sudden movement; she tripped and fell onto her side. She sat there in the snow watching jack pull on Natalie with such a concern. "Natalie!?" Jack spat as he pulled her into his body. He removed the hair from her face as she flopped out across his support. Jack placed his head against her chest. He sighed in relief as he leaned back up smiling at her lifeless expression. "Tooth!" Jack screamed. "She's okay!" she stated as he turned back to tooth. Tooth was no longer there. "Tooth..." he mumbled with a disappointed tone. He focused his attention to Natalie once again. He picked her up and walked back to the other guardians.

Jack poked north several times. "NORTH!?" jack spat. North woke up suddenly as he pulled out his swords in shock. "Whoaaa, calm down it's only me!" jack exhaled as he gestured his arms towards North. "What is it jack?" he mumbled as he placed his swords down, facing jack and rubbing his forehead. "We need to head back to the pole north!" Jack demanded.


	8. The Irish

**Natalie's POV**

All that came to mind was the bitter taste of my dry lips as the warmth of a large, soft sensation restricted me from moving. I ran my fingers over the soft and uneven surface of what lay beneath me. My fingertips travelled from this surface to the tip of my lips, running along the rough skin, parting them slightly as my eyes began to open. The light peering into my surroundings caused me to quint slightly, restricting my view. I leaned up. It then came to my attention that I was in a bed. I was in my bed at the pole. I leaned in on my hand which lay so dominantly across my forehead. My hair, defeated by gravity… slowly falling to either side of my face.

I sat there, coming to terms with my surrounding and situation when suddenly I noticed a figure to the left of me out of the corner of my eye. I brushed my hair over the back of my head swiftly as I slowly turned my head to the left. My eyes filled with curiosity until I realised it was jack. He was fast asleep; lightly snoring as he lay there with one arm flopped flat out next to him and the other covering his chest slightly. His head was tilted slightly as his lips mumbled ever so softly. I leaned in over him, pushing the covers off me. My hair fell over him, towering him slightly. I stared at him. "Aww... he's dribbling" I said out load by accident, covering my mouth with both hands rapidly. Jack opened his eyes slightly. He took in the situation and then his eyes widened as he let out a large and powerful, piercing cry. He jumped up swiftly and these sharp and uncontrolled movements caused him to fall off the side of the bed, dragging the covers with him.

**(Natalie's pov – end)**

"Jack you're such a girl" Natalie said as she threw a pillow at jack. Jack had just untangled himself from the covers and as he looked up towards Natalie the pillow hit him straight in the face, causing him to fall backwards slightly. "HEY!" jack said with a chuckle as he regained his position, smirking at her. "Oh and you dribble in your sleep!" Natalie teased him while sticking her tongue out. Jack threw the pillow back at her lightly. Natalie dodged the pillow and let out a grin towards jack. " … How attractive jack!" he muttered as she got up off the bed to retrieve the pillow. As she had her back turned jack had quickly snatched up another pillow and threw it at her slyly. "Ha ah!" he let out as she turned round in rage. "Oh now… now you're going to get it boy!" She stated as she rushed in jacks direction. This sharp movement caused a weak spot within Natalie to break. Causing her body to collide with the floor. Pounding into its solid surface. "Shit!" Jack let out as he hurried towards her. Jack picked her up and gently placed her onto the bed. "What's wrong?!" Jack questioned while staring at her. "My stomach!" Natalie cried as she leaned back in agony. Jack's vision ran from her face to the floor. His eyes closed as his eyebrows furrowed.

Jack placed himself next to Natalie on the bed. The cold air filled the room as they both sat there in silence. The overwhelming pain began to make Natalie feel tired. Jack watched her in detail as she slowly started to drift off.

Canter of the pole.

"Oh hello jack" Tooth stated as she watched jack make his way from the hallway. "How's Natalie?" She questioned as she sat down on the centre table, sipping at her coffee. Jack sat opposite her. "She's okay… I guess" He said with a soppy tone as he scanned the room. Jack crossed his arms out on the table before burying his head in them. "By the way jack…" Tooth mumbled as she glared at him. He took a deep breath before pulling her cup towards her face. "The leprechaun is joining us" She said quietly with a blunt tone as she looked into the hot mug pushed into her face. "What!?" Jack said with a sharp tone as he looked up, releasing his head from his arms, glaring at tooth. "You heard me" Tooth said as she got up, pushing the chair away. The intense noise of the bottom of the legs scrapping the floor filled the room as she turned her back to jack. "But why?!" Jack spat as he gestured his arms towards tooth with a flushed expression pasted across his face.

"North reckons we need some extra help" she stated as she turned back to jack. "No we don't… we're fine!" jack grunted as he stood up rapidly causing the chair to collapse behind him. This outburst caused tooth to jump a little. "Things may be steady now but North reckons things are going to get heavy with pitch" She stated as her body tensed in jacks direction. "I mean... look at what he has done to Natalie already…" She sighed as she swung her mug towards her lips... glaring at jack over the rim of the cup. Jack ran his hand through his hair as he focussed on the floor. "Want some coffee?!" Tooth exhaled with a cheerful tone. "No I do not tooth!" Jack spat as he looked up at her slowly. "What's your problem jack...?" She questioned quite seriously while lifting her right brow at him. Jack looked away from tooth, showing deep concern. "Plus…the leprechaun is a hottie!" he said giggling whilst turning away from jack towards the coffee machine. Jacks attention focussed back to tooth. "SEE!?" he cried. Tooth laughed as she began to poor her coffee. She looked up at him. "Is little jack worried his thunder is going to be stolen... haha!" she teased with a giggle. Jack rolled his eyes at her before turning towards the hallway and coming to a sudden halt.

"Natalie!" Jack exhaled with a joyful tone as he ginned at her tired face. Tooth glared at them both, taking in the situation. She was so lost in thought that she began to pour the hot coffee all over her hand. Tooth let out an Overwhelming cry as she dropped the pot causing it to collide with the floor. Smashing, pieces of glass spinning off in different directions. Tooth clutched her hand as she stood there in agony staring at it. "Here Natalie sit down" jack said as he pulled out a chair and rushed over to tooth. "You okay…" he whispered softly while stoking her face. She looked up at him, tears flooding her eyes. Jack clutched her hand with one of his, squeezing it tightly. The cold touch automatically eased the pain for tooth. Jack placed his over hand around her waist, stroking the curved nature of her figure, comforting her. Tooth looked up at his face covered in concern.

**Natalie's POV**

I sat there, buried into the chair, one arm laid out on the table and the other supporting my head. I sat there… watching the situation that tooth had created. He really does care for her and defiantly has the hot's for him. She's practically screaming, take me now jack! Ugh... what am I becoming? I slammed my head into the table moaning loudly.

**(Natalie's pov – end)**

"Jack what are we even doing here… aren't we supposed to be on the search for pitch?" Natalie moaned as she scrapped her face along the surface of the table. "Well yeah… but we had a run in with pitch and you got injured… so north allowed me to take you back to the pole, with tooth" He said turning towards Natalie, still clutching onto tooth. A moment of silenced passed as Natalie processed the information. "wa…wait what do you mean b-" Natalie was cut off.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya lass" The leprechaun said charmingly as he wondered into the room with his hands buried into his pockets."Oh for god sake Ross will you put a god dam shirt on before you poke someone's eye out." Jack spat as he glared unpleasantly in the leprechaun's direction. Jack looked back at tooth. Tooth's face became light and fluffy, her cheeks flourished with colour as she stared at Ross. "You okay now tooth?" Jack question as he leaned in on her. Tooth didn't acknowledge his question, she was lost in thought. "Tooth?" he continued. She slightly turned her head, still staring in Ross's direction "what did you say?" she mumbled, not paying attention to jack. Jack let go of her hand and faced Ross. "Seriously… Ross" he exhaled while shoving his hands into his pockets.Natalie gestured her hand towards Jack as if to say 'shut up' as she analyzed Ross. "Shhh jack, its fine ... honestly, I don't mind" she said softly while biting her bottom lip lightly. 


	9. Patience

**By the way guys :D… if you unsure of how to picture Ross… in my mind he looks like Nod from the new movie epic :D!... jacks got some competition hasn't he now: P ha ha.. I'm only joking… Jack's just spot on ;) **

**I would really appreciate it if anybody reading this will review it and tell me what you think.. and if you have any ideas or suggestions **J

**-Much love **J

Ross chuckled as he admired Natalie's body language in detail. He smirked in her direction while raising an eyebrow. His focal point then changed from her to jack. "So… darling… where am I staying during this lovely event?" he said with a smile, expecting a response from jack. Jack shoved his hands into his pockets and hung his shoulders as he looked away from the leprechaun in a strop. "I can show you if you like!?" Tooth squealed with enthusiasm towards Ross as she pulled both her hands closely into her chest. "Err… yeah that's great" Ross replied with an uneasy tone. Tooth grabbed hold of Ross and pulled him along with her towards the hallway. Tooth expressed nothing but joy throughout the whole process. As they exited the room, Ross looked over his shoulder back at Natalie while being pulled a long by tooth. He smiled at her as she lifted her hand as a gesture of goodbye.

**Natalie's Pov**

As I turned around I noticed jack had vanished. I scanned the room to come across the little snowflake out on the balcony of the centre of the pole, gazing out as he leaned against the banister with his hoody over his head. It was snowing heavily. Whilst sighing I got up and made my way over to him. "Jack, what's wrong?" I questioned as I stood beside him. He stared straight out into the white land and ignored my presence. "Hey!" I spat as I nudged him in his side. He turned his head slightly in my direction, though he failed to look at me.

**Natalie pov end.**

The snow fell lightly on the two as the cold air filled their lungs. "hey.." Natalie said softly as she dragged jacks hoody off his head. Jack glared at her. "I have something that will cheer you up!" she said blissfully as she skipped back inside. Jack watched her dark off and then turned back to face the cold land. Suddenly jack heard a faint turned in Natalie's direction as he watched her. She was stood there glaring at him while tapping one foot against the wooden surface of the floor of the pole. The song Underdog – Imagine Dragons **(Recommend that you listen.. for mood :D)** began was playing. "Early morning wake me up…Father, father, father….This is not enough" Natalie sang while clapping to the beat of the music. Jack's face had a disturbed expression plastered upon it as he glared at her. "Oh I love to be…I love to be the underdog!" She sang as she closed her eyes and began to dance softly to the beat of the music. Jacks facial expression softened as he watched her bouncing around like a teenage girl. He smirked slightly at her joy. Natalie stopped and walked up to jack. "HEY!" she shouted directly into his face. This caused jack to stumble back. Natalie grinned as she grabbed jacks hand and pulled him inside. Natalie placed her hands around his neck and started to sway from side to side to the music. She smiled changed as she noticed jacks awkward expression. "Don't look so uneasy jack!" she said with a chuckle. Jack looked away from her… blushing slightly. "Hey!, that sounds like my luck  
I get the short end of it!" She sang as she smiled at jack intensely. Jack let out a laugh as placed his hands around her waist. They danced along to the beat. The dead mood within jack had vanished as he watched Natalie bounce around like a little girl. He could barely keep up, yet it made him happy. Laughter and joy filled the room as the two enjoyed the music. Jack let out a light chuckle as the song came to an end. They both stared at each other as the echo of the song faded. The room suddenly flooded with silence. Both smiling, panting slightly.

"Erhmm…" Ross mumbled as he coughed slightly while holding his fist to his mouth. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything..." He said with a grin while staring at the two figures in embrace. Natalie quickly let go of jack and brushed her hair behind her ear awkwardly while looking up at Ross. Jack slowly relaxed as he watched Natalie's attitude and body language change in the presence of Ross. "Tooth told me to tell you two that you should probably get some sleep… It's late and north is apparently making his way back tomorrow." He said softly while analysing the two. "Yeah sure..." jack said with a huff. "Night" Ross said before making his way back to his room.

A moment of silence passed before Natalie and jack both looked at each other. A crooked smile grew across Natalie's face as she hugged herself awkwardly. Jack looked down at her with disappointment. "C'mon..." he mumbled with a chuckle as he gestured towards the hallway. Natalie followed jack as they made their way to their rooms. Before Natalie entered her room she came to a haul. "Jack" She said softly as she turns in his direction. Jack let go of his door handle and turned to Natalie. "Yeah?" he questioned with curiosity. "Can I sleep in your room tonight?" She muttered towards him. Jack didn't respond at first. "It's cold" she added. Jack chuckled and brushed his hands through his hair while stating "Well I don't think I will be much help love." Natalie's cheeks began to flourish with colour. Jack's facial expression suddenly changed from cheeky to confuse. "You okay?" He questioned with a serious tone as he furrowed his eyebrows in her direction. "I love it when you do that!" she exhaled with wide eyes. "Ha ha... what?" Jack let out as he stared at her with a now light and joyful expression. "The hair thing" She said as her lips parted. Jack glared at her enfusiastic expression. He let out a grin in her direction as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room.

Natalie let out a yawn as she began to undress. Pulling her shirt off over her head and chucking it at jack. "Hey!" He spat with a smile. Natalie jumped into jack's bed and buried herself into the covers. She wiggled her toes as she sighed at the soft sensation of the bed. Jack removed his hoody swiftly. His hair was all shaggy and his face slightly flustered. Jack dimmed the lights in the room and made his way over to the sofa in the corner of the room. A moment of silence passed before Natalie leaned up and glared at jack. "What are you doing?" She questioned bluntly with an uneasy expression. "What?!" jack let out lightly as he threw his hands in the air. "Why are you on the freaking sofa fool?" Natalie exhaled with a chuckle as she flung her arm out towards jack with in a hopeless manner. Natalie closed her eyes and let her head fall in disappointment. She sighed. A moment passed before Natalie noticed movement. She looked sideways to find jack crawling into the bed. Jack didn't look as her. Jack was pretty pissed off to be honest. Natalie smiled as she cuddled up to him. She leaned against his chest as she slowly and lightly ran her hand down his torso. "Natalie!" Jack spat as he leaned up. This caused Natalie to shift away from him. "What?!" She replied with a wide and shocked yet innocent look plastered across her petite face. "You're pissing me off." He voiced as he got up out of the bed and walked over to the large window which lay dominant in his room. Natalie relaxed as her eyes followed him. Jack leaned forward slightly towards the window. The moonlight shined in through the large glass, almost illuminating jack as Natalie watched him from the distance. Jacks head buried in his hands as he sighed. "Jack what's wro-"Natalie said softly towards jack as her eyebrows lifted in his direction, though she was cut off. "You can't keep playing these mind games with me Nat!" he said as his voice cracked at the thought.

Suddenly jack felt an overwhelming chill down his spin as warm breath flourished across his shoulder blades. The warm sensation traveling down his spin caused jack to tilt his head back slightly, whilst squinting timidly. Natalie rested her forehead against his back as she looked towards the ground. Her hair fell, covering her face. She stood there in her underwire, lifeless, leaning up against him. "I'm …sorry… jacking..." She said lightly as she started to breathe heavily. She sniffed slightly as she ran her arm against her tearing eyes. Jack listened to her voice and noticed the tone. He snapped back to reality and turned to face Natalie. This caused her to rebalance herself, though still looking towards the ground. Her hair towering over her tiny face. Jack tensed up. Seeing her cry made him feel weak. Natalie looked up at him slowly. She faced completely flustered. Water marks streaked down her face as strains of hair stuck to her soft freckly skin. She scrunched her nose as she glared up at him. "I don't... I don't want to hurt you jack" she mumbled "It's just there is so much going on right now and I don... I- I" She began to stutter due to jacks silence. Jack realised he was glaring at her with no emotion, triggering her nerves.

Natalie began to turn towards the bed, looking down as he pulled her hands into her chest. A moment passed and before Natalie reached the bed jack grabbed her arm. Natalie turned her head sharply I shock. She stared at him. Jack looked at her. His expression becoming weaker by the second. Jacks lips parted and then in that split second they tightened again as a look of distress covered his face. He dove at Natalie. Natalie gasped as jacks lips buried into hers. The impact caused her to fall backwards onto the bed. This separated their contact but the movement swiftly dragged jack down also. They stared at each other as jack leaned over her. After a moment he leaned in and kissed her plump lips lightly. This light kissed soon developed into a heavy and overwhelming performance as they collided and parted. Heavy breathing filled the room as jack ran his hang up and along Natalie's thigh. This finger tips hurried along her skin. The cold touch causing her entire body to tense up. Natalie let out a sigh. "You okay?" Jack questioned as he pushed himself up. Natalie giggled which caused jack to crack a wide smile. Jack ran his hand along Natalie's inner thigh before slowly parting her legs. He looked at her before leaning down on her and running his hips down her torso. He kissed her lighting down her body but as he passed her belly button she let out uneven tone. This caught jacks attention immediately and he sprung up and glared at her with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" He questioned worryingly. Natalie silenced as she looked away from jack with flustered cheeks.

A moment passed before jack let out "You're not ready are you?" He said with a smirk. Natalie still gazed off in a different direction as she lifted and bent one leg over the other slightly. Jack smirked as he turned and fell back onto the bed beside her. "It's fine… I can wait" He said as he stared up at the ceiling with a smile. Natalie was still silent as she moved closer to jack. She curled up beside him.

Jack and Natalie dozed off as the night continued.

**The next morning**

**Jacks pov**

The light peered in through the curtains blinding me as I woke. I leaned up. The covers fell from me as I run my hand though my hair. My tired eyes were overwhelming as I came to the realization that something was different. Natalie was gone.


	10. Assistance

Jack jumped out of bed swiftly. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over himself whilst making his way to his bedroom door. -_She must have gone to get something to eat... or drink… or something-_ Jack thought to himself with a concerned look upon his face as he grabbed hold of the cold metal door handle. He opened the door slowly as he took in the creaking sound. As he entered the hallway he bumped into tooth. Tooth was leaving Rosses room. She was lightly flustered and looked exhausted as she closed the door quietly behind her.

She was about to hurried on back to her room but came to a short halt as she noticed a figure watching her. Her body froze as she turned her head slowly towards jack. Jack glared right back at her as he shut his door. The sound of the door clicking into its frame removed silence from the room. Tooth let out a light noise as jack raised his eyebrows and threw a cheeky grin towards her. Tooth's bottom lip began to trembled as she smiled awkwardly back at him before rushing towards her room. Jack let out a chuckle before making his way to the centre of the pole. He glared at the floor whilst scratching his head as he entered the room. Jack looked up smiling. Jack's smile soon turned as he scanned the room.

North, Bunny and sandy were back. They were all seated around the large table laid out in the centre of the pole glaring at jack. "Hey guy…glad your back!" Jack exhaled with a light tone. A smiled begun to rise across his faced again as he looked from sandy to north and from north to bunny. Jacks expression tightened. "Well… glad some of you are back" He chuckled with a light heated tone. A moment passed. "Sooo… wha-"Jack was cut off. "Jack, sit down!" North demanded as he crossed his arms towards jack. Jack stood still with a look of confusion towards the sudden outburst of north. "There is something you need to know" North exhaled while a mild tone. Jack pulled out a stool and sat down. This look of confusion across his face suddenly becomes very determined and serious. "What is it?" He questioned with a dry tone. North's gaze moved from jack to the wooden surface of the table laid out in front of them. "Well..." North muttered.

Suddenly bunnymund slammed down onto the wooden surface as he stood up harshly. "Pitch as got your misses!" Bunny interrupted with a Bitter expression across his face. "What?" Jack replied with utter confusion. "You're girl! You're lover!" He said sharply as he glared at jack while gesturing his hands in an uncontrolled manner. "Do … you mean… Natalie?" jack said with a patchy tone as he squinted his eyes at bunny. "Yes… Jack" North exhaled with a furrowed look.

Silence completely over took the room as the information began to sink into jack. His face began to scrunch up as his eyebrows furrowed. He looked down at the floor "Then…" He said while sharply back up at north "what the fuck are we still doing her" He exhaled in a mild tone with a sharp essence to it. Jack pushed the chair back as he rose from the table. The piercing noise of the wooden legs scrapping along the solid floor filled the room as jack began to turn away. "Where will you go jack" Bunny mumbled as he grabbed hold of jacks arm. A moment passed before jack looked over his shoulder at bunny. Jack was speechless as he himself did not know where pitches lair was. Jack furrowed his eyebrows as he dragged his arm from bunny's grip instantly. Jacks face fell into his right hand as he was unsure of what to do. "Jack we will head out in search for her tomorrow… get some rest for now" North muttered with a soft tone in attempt to calm jack down. "Are you kidding me?" Jack said with a dry tone as he turned to north. "Who knows what pitch could be doing to her" Jack said, his voice cracking at the thought. Jack looked down "We can't waste time" He exhaled. The room filled with silence as Ross and Tooth watched from the distance.

"Tomorrow jack, I promise" North stated. Jack looked up at North with disappointment before turning towards the hallway. Jack shoved past Ross as he made his way to his room. Ross watch jack. Even though he and jack had issues, Ross felt sorry for the lad. He looked back at tooth who couldn't take her eyes of jack. Jack slammed his bedroom door.

**Natalie pov**

_It was dark. The solid surface beneath me was cold. It was so cold. _

I pushed myself up off the ground and took in my surroundings. My cold breathe almost illuminated the scene around me. My body was aching. Was I dreaming? Where am I? I ran my hands across the floor searching for answers of my surroundings. My fingers came to a halt as they reached a wall. I ran my hands up this wall. The texture felt like dirt… with its uneven and crumbly surface. I must be underground.

"My…my" echoed a voice in the distance. I turned frantically in the direction of the voice. "What are we to do now...?" The voice echoed as fingers light slivered down my right cheek. I closed my eyes and embraced the touch as it came to my realisation of who this voice was. "Pitch!" I spat. I faint chuckle filled the air. "What do you want!?... Where am I?" I exhaled with a serious tone as I turned in search of the man himself. "I want revenge missy!" He spat as he swooped from the shadows. He stood opposite me, glaring down. "I want revenge on the guardians… I want revenge… on jack!" He spat as he leaned in on me. This caused me to stumble back. "Well I'm not a guardian… so what am I doing here!" I replied in a harsh manner. Pitch chuckled as he glared up at the ceiling. "I'm not afraid of you…" I mumbled as a tilted my head slightly in his direction. "Oh sweaty… "He said while bringing his hands together towards his lips. "You're the bait" He said softly as he gestured his hands in my direction. "Oh really..." I replied slyly while staring at the ground. "Have you forgotten who I am pitch!?" I said as I looked up at him with a smirk.

**Natalie's pov end. **

With a short breath Natalie raised her arm, clenched her fist and slammed it into the wall of dirt behind her. The walls began to shake as they cracked in every direction. Natalie glared at pitch. Pitch simple stared right back at her. He didn't move or flinch as the ceiling of the lair crumbled slowly. "Not a very intelligent way and/or place to stash you're specific bait… ay pitch" Natalie said with a smile as she watched the ceiling crumble piece by piece. The whole place was still trembling from the impact of Natalie's request. Natalie lifted a hand into the air. This caused a large piece of rubble to rise from the ground. She glared at pitch as she released it sharply in his direction. Targeting him. Pitch smirked as he disappeared into the shadows right before the object collided with him. This caused Natalie to stiffen with anger as she scanned the room. Natalie took this opportunity to remove herself from the lair as she swiftly took off into the air escaping through the hole she had created. Pitch emerged from the shadows and looked up through the hole in the ceiling as he watched her fly off. "Just as I planned..." He said softly with a smirk.

**Back at the pole**

*knock- Knock*

"Jack" Ross exhaled as he leaned up against jack's bedroom door. "Come in" jack replied. Ross entered the room to find jack staring out of the large window. "What do you want" Jack said in a monotone voice as he glared out the window. "I know where his lair is" Ross stated. "I can help you" he added.


	11. Thank you

"What," jack mumbled as he turned around to face Ross. "I know where the lair is…" Ross said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Where!" Jack snapped as he stood up swiftly, glaring at Ross with wide eyes and a pale expression. "One condition though..." Ross added as he looked up at jack. "Go on..." Jack replied as he moved in on Ross. "I go with you." He said bluntly as he glared at jack. "Fine" Jack responded with no hesitation. A moment of silence passed. "Well what are we waiting for?" Ross mentioned. "To avoid anyone seeing us we should take off from the balcony" Jack mentioned as he looked towards the balcony doors. "Let's do this" Ross stated as he nodded towards jack. "Don't get in my way pretty boy" Jack mentioned as he made his way over to the balcony doors. "Ditto… my friend" Replied Ross with a smirk.

**Natalie's pov**

I moved as fast as I could through the air. Passing so many identical trees throughout the forest it felt like I was going in circles, achieving nothing. Suddenly I felt this overwhelming paint growing throughout my stomach. I clutched the pain as I came crashing down, colliding with the earth of the forest. The pain was unbearable; I hugged my stomach as my whole body curled in attempt to reduce the pain. I dragged the side of my face along the soil as I cried out, rolling onto my back.

Everything was begging to become a blur. My surroundings where spinning lightly. I noticed a dark figure approach me. He was leaning over me. Pitch had found me. He was saying something but everything was think and blurry. His voice seemed to echo in an uncontrolled manner.

After several minutes of this man patronising me I saw a light. A Bright light, almost electric shoot over me as pitch disappeared. I turned over and attempted to push myself off the ground. I figure moved in on me as a cold hand was placed upon my shoulder. I looked up to see jack. Even though my vision was pretty fucked up... I could tell it was him… due to his odd appearance and cold essence. I smirked at him. He attempted to pull me up off the ground. Ross was also rushing up from behind him to help. They pulled me up as I gritted my teeth in pain. Ross pulled me over his shoulder as jack instructed him to get me out of the situation. Ross began to run. Everything was moving so fast. Up and down... up and down. I felt so weak. I watched as Ross created a distance between us and pitch. I watched as I saw jack and pitch collide. Clashing like thunder and lightning. Eventually the scenery around me faded, the noise, the visual, the movement… everything went blank.

**Natalie pov end**

**3 hours later**

Natalie was fast asleep on Ross's lap. They were lent up against a large willow three waiting for jack to return. Ross stroked Natalie's head as she laid there upon him. Natalie began wake. Her fingers twitched as her eyelids flickers. Her eyes opened slowly as she allowed the light of the surroundings enter her vision. Ross stops touching her as he glared down at her with side eyes. Natalie turned to stare up at him. An awkward silence accrued before Natalie smiled in his direction. "Well aren't you a sight for saw eyes" She said as she leaned up. Ross chuckled. "How you feelin darlin?" he asked with a warm essence. "God… it's so hot when you say that" She muttered whilst brushing her hair from her face. Natalie then looked up at Ross. The stared at each other for a while, though this moment wasn't awkward in any way. It was almost as if they were appreciation each other's presence with a look. Natalie smiled as she pulled her hair over to one shoulder. "Natalie I-"Ross was cut off.

Ross was cut off my entrance of a rather rough looking jack. "Jack!" Natalie exhaled as she looked up at him. Jack collapse onto the soil as Natalie and Ross rushed towards him. Natalie Pulled jack up onto her lap. He stared at him as she ran her hand down the side of his face. She glared directly at him. Ross watched Natalie as she glared at jack, his stiff facial expression softened as he admired her. "you really lov-" Ross was cut off by Natalie. "We should head back!" she said without taking her eyes off jack.

**Back at the pole.**

This way Natalie Ross exhaled as he pointed towards the balcony of jack's bedroom. I flew down and landed lightly onto the stone surface. Natalie opened the door softly as Ross carried jack into the room. Ross placed Jack onto the bed. Natalie watched as he turned back round to look at her. "I'm going to her back to my room... I need a shower." He said softly. Natalie smiled..." Thank you… ross" she exhaled whilst squinting her eyes in his direction. "I hope you're okay..." Ross said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. They stared at each other for a moment. Natalie's smile grew. Ross leaned in a kissed her on the forehead before making his way towards and out the door.

Natalie watched him leave before turning her head towards the unconscious body laid out on the bed in front of her. She stared at him as her lips trembled at the sight of his battered body. Natalie walked over the bathroom. She grabbed cloths, band aids and a bowl of water. She dragged the supplied over the side of the bed. Natalie sat down on the side of the bed next to jack softly and slowly as she stared at him. She took her hand and brushed away the soft hair covering his eyes. Natalie then cut into his hoody and up to middle to remove it without disturbing him, revealing all his cuts and bruises. Natalie Ran a wet cloth along is cold body. Wiping away the dirt and blood. After washing him down she pulled him up and began to wrap bandage around his chest. After ceiling the aid she laid him back down onto the soft surface of the bed.

After kissing jack on the forehead she made her way over the bathroom. Closed the door slightly and began to undress. She slid open the glass door of the shower unit and turned on the water. She ran her hand under the water before entering. Natalie rested her head against the tile wall as she let the hot, steamy water fall against her back. She was lost in deep thought as she sighed.

**20 minutes later**

Natalie climbed out of the shower with a towel wrapped wrong her. She stepped onto the cold stone floor and looked up to suddenly come to a halt. Jack was lent up against the wooden door frame, clutching onto it with his right hand. This startled Natalie as she stumbled back and slipped. Jack caught her swiftly by wrapping his left hand around her waist, pulling her in tightly. They gazed at each other. No words were spoken. They stared, glaring at each other. Jacks expression was relaxed as Natalie's rather stunned. Jack whipped out a small plaster with dinosaurs decorated over it. He held the plaster up to Natalie as he let go of her waist allowing her to return to her own stability. Jack removed the back from the plaster, releasing the sticky bottom. Jack wrapped his right hand around Natalie head whilst holding the plaster in his left. He pulled her close as he stuck the plaster across he right cheek. Natalie closed her right eye while slightly squinting the left. Jack smiled as he released her. They stared at each other for a moment. Natalie sighed and embraced jack with both arms sharply and tightly, allowing her towel to slip slightly. Jack grabbed hold of the ends of the towel and wrapped it back round Natalie as he embraced her. "Thank you jack" Natalie sighed as she squashed her face into his chest.


End file.
